Rebel Love
by CamillaShepard
Summary: What if FemShep and Liara's daughter was involved with Aria and Tevo's daughter? This story shall show the struggle this two asari will go through because of the all problems that will pop into their relationship, most will be caused by themselves! *LONG HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**What if Shepard and Liara's daughter had a romance going with Aria and Tevo's daughter? This chapter shall show the struggle this two asari will go through because of the all problems that will pop into their relationship, most will be caused by themselves!**

**In this fanfic, Shepard and Liara have been together over a century now, they have two daughters. Benezia(I know it's a very used name to their daughters, but its Liara's mom's name, so.), she's already going through her suppose "asari puberty", human years 17-19, a maiden. – Then the other daughter is not even a maiden, her name is Giuliana, and Italian Earth name, but friends call her "Giuli" or "Liana", human years she shall be in her 6. (Yes, in here I decided to have Shepard with Italian blood, don't judge : P )**

**Aria and Tevos daughter is Venus (most put Athena as the name for Shepard and Liara's daughter, I decided to name Aria and Tevos daughter Venus, she's the goddess of love, the Roman Aphrodite.) – She's a maiden and two years younger than Benezia.**

**This all happens in Citadel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Side note: I did not made Shepard and Samara, because for some odd reason I believe Shepard and Samara would never have two children, the max they would have was one. – Also, some people might not agree with few things, but I want to remind you this is just a fanfic, its a fan's mind playing around with what heshe really likes, its normal if things sometimes doesn't make sense due the all excitment we put in the story, I'm not only saying this about myself, I have other friends that feel the same, the readers sometimes get too serious about something not needed, so I just wanted to send good vibes to you all! - I still hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, enjoy! – Sorry for any typomistake.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: My life! My privacy!<p>

**T'Loak's House**

"Oh my goddess!" A scream of pleasure escaped the young asari lips; this was Benezia screaming in pleasure, thanks to her girlfriend, Venus. The two asari's were just finishing their pleasing moment, and they were in Venus home, since Benezia's home seemed always busy with the young asari around and her mother, Liara. While Venus mother was always busy with politic business, and her father Aria was busy with...whatever she is doing.

Venus grinned, as she heard her lover sounds of pleasure, already feeling the all warm liquids against her blue fingers, so she slowly removed her fingers from the insides of the other asari, and began to lick them, as their eyes went back to their normal colour. – Yes the two maidens were melding, they are at the age they want to explore, and melding is still something new for them, but it's not the first time they do this, it has been going for awhile, a dirty little secret they had, their parents couldn't know this two were together, it would be too awkward since they knew their parents background.

"You drive me crazy." Benezia mumbled, as she pulled Venus closer, rushing her lips against hers, giving her a passionate and loving kiss.

Venus kissed her back, exploring her mouth with her tongue, before break the kiss. "That's good, and I hope one day I will drive you insane." She said with a silly grin, Venus was pretty much like her father, at least personality, but when she wanted to be serious, she was like her mother.

Benezia blushed at Venus words, before snuggle her face up against Venus neck. "Silly." Benezia was more like her mother, Liara. She was a very shy asari when it comes to these "love" moments, but she could be crazy like her father, Shepard, only about adventures, even though her adventures are never going after enemies and shot them, that's something that never interested the maiden asari. She's more leaned into her mother's profession, or arts. While Venus doesn't even know what the hell she is going to do in her life.

"Aww, you are so adorable when you are shy. – I don't know why you act like that, seconds ago you were screaming for more." Venus told her with a chuckle before stand up from the bed, about to go take a shower.

"No, I was not!"

"Oh yes you were, darling."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-uh."

Benezia simple gave up, and stuck her tongue out towards Venus, who simple approached quickly and bit her tongue, as a small punishment for her behaviour.

"Ouch!"

"Next time behave." Venus chuckled at her before pick up a towel from the chair that was in her room. "So are you coming for a sho-.." It was that moment her ears picked up a sound of a car parking, which meant it could only be her mother or father arriving home. "Oh shit!" She said panicking, as she went quickly to her window, seeing her mother's car parking, and her stepping out of it, getting closer to the door. "Come on, dress yourself, my mother is here." The asari told her, throwing her clothes at her.

Benezia caught the clothes, and quickly began to dress herself, completely forgetting about the most important thing, her underwear, which was a bit hidden under the bed, but if they took a better look, they could see it, but the two girls were way too busy on panicking around. Whenever Benezia was ready, she walked over the window, and made sure Tevos wasn't outside, then opened it, as she was about to jump off, till Venus rushed her way towards her lover and gave her a strong kiss. "Love you, watch out."

"Love you too." Benezia kissed her back, before jump off and use her biotics to land safely on the ground and run off.

Venus could already hear her mother inside, so she simple ran her way into the bathroom that stayed within her room, and turned on the water, showering herself as a way to avoid her mother right now, and calm herself down, before talk to her.

Tevos walked upstairs, and she went straight to Venus bedroom, knowing her daughter was staying at home, because it was weekend, when she open the door, she didn't saw her daughter, but heard the water of the shower falling down. Shrugging it off, she was about to leave if a red spot didn't caught her attention, when she looked again, she went towards Venus bed, and when she saw it, she picked it up, by the "safest place", when she saw it was a underwear, she gasped, quickly tossing it to the ground, knowing pretty well this wasn't her daughter's underwear. Somebody would get an ear full today.

After 15minutes, Venus finally stepped out from the shower, wrapping a towel around her naked body, as she stepped out from the bathroom, and the first thing she saw was her mother, with her arms folded in front of her shoulders and a rather upset expression on her. "Oh...hey mom." Venus said with an awkward tone.

"Who's this?" Tevos asked her, frowning slightly, pointing down at the ground, where the underwear was.

Venus looked down, and tried to hold a shocked expression, trying to pretend it belonged to her, damn Benezia to not dress her underwear, who the hell forgets such important thing? "It's mine."

"Don't give me that, Venus. I know this isn't yours."

"How the hell do you know that?" Venus asked her frowning a bit, she gained her father's vocabulary, something Tevos always tried to control but it wasn't that easy.

"I take care of laundry. I know all of your clothes." Tevos said keeping a straight expression, before raise her hand quickly making her daughter not pick another excuse. "It's not your father's either, I know her clothes too."

"Ugh, why do you want to know, mom?" Venus said, huffing out, as she walked up to her drawers to get her own clothes.

"Why? Maybe because my daughter is a maiden, and is going through the curiosity phase and probably is trying things that she shouldn't."

"Its my life, mom! My privacy. What if I'm with somebody, you have nothing to do with that."

"Excuse me?! I'm your mother! I have the right to know, I have the right to make sure what my daughter is doing isn't foolish."

"Whatever.."

"No, you're not getting this by your way, Venus. You stay here, and when your father gets home we will have a serious talk about this." Tevos told her daughter, huffing out, and leaving the room frustrated.

Venus groaned out in frustration, as she closed the door of her own room, in a very rude way, making a loud noise.

"Venus!" Tevos shouted.

"SORRY!" She said with a rather sarcastic sound, before throw herself at her bed. Next time that she brings Benezia here, she will make sure to tell the asari to already come naked, so she won't forget any clothes in her room. – Now she was going to face her father, which was going to be harder than her mother, at least she hoped she could act in a silly way, that would leave her father interested or just find it funny and let her be.

* * *

><p><strong>T'soni's House<strong>

Benezia finally arrived home, she took a cab once she ran off from Venus house, and now she just ran up to her bedroom.

"Oh Benezia you are home. How did the studies went?" Liara asked, stepping out from the kitchen, while drying up her hands with a towel.

"Oh, great!" Benezia replayed while running upstairs and get herself in her bedroom. She jumped over the bed, and took a deep sigh, controlling herself and stop the shaking. She couldn't stop shaking since she left Venus place, she feared that maybe Tevos saw her, and Venus would be in bad sheets, or maybe she would too, if they found out Benezia was there, they would talk with her parents and she feared what her father would think about this. For some odd reason her father never seems to be comfortable when they talk about love, she always wants to void the subject, her mother says it's because Shepard is refusing to accept her daughter is growing up and she will soon have a lover in her life.

While Benezia was lost in her thoughts, somebody showed up, knocking on her door, but already storming inside, like she owned everything, then she rushed her way towards the maiden, and began to jump on the bed. It was a little asari, young, a little kid, who started her first year of school. "Come play with me, come play with me!" This was the girly tiny Giuliana's voice.

"Not now, Liana." Benezia told her, as she pushed herself up from the bed.

"But you promised..." Giuliana said, stopping the jump on the bed, as she looked up at her sister with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah, but later, okay?"

"No, you promised! You promised! You promised! You promised! You promised!" The little girl was basically throwing a tantrum, falling on the bed, and start kicking and punching the sheets, while faking a loud cry, obviously to piss off Benezia and call their mother's attention.

"What's going on in there?!" Liara shouted still being downstairs, wondering why the hell Liana was crying.

Benezia clicked the roof of her mouth with her tongue, making an annoyed sound, before quickly cover Liana's mouth. "Nothing, mom! Liana just being cranky!"

Liara shrugged it off, knowing that Liana was a hard piece of work, the girl wasn't like Liara, she was like Shepard, full of energy, always wanting to do new things, and maybe a little spoiled. Whenever she wants something, and nobody gives her, she cries like a mad child, and they are forced to give it to her, at least that's what Liara does, Shepard doesn't, she simple lets the asari child cry and ignores her. Liara can't stand hearing her daughter's cries, so she gives her what she wants, while Shepard keeps telling her, the best way to make her stop acting like that is just ignoring her, and let her know she can't have everything she wants.

"Fine, we will go play. Let me go to the bathroom first, I will meet you in your room, prepare your toys." Benezia told her, as she picked up her sister's little body and placed her on the ground. The little asari simple skipped to her room all happy, while Benezia simple went to the bathroom.

Once she was about to remove her pants, she noticed something that made her curse under her breath, which was something she rarely done. She didn't had her underwear on! How could she forget that?! Oh my goddesses, now she hoped Venus had saw it in time and hide it. All she could do was just pray.

Whenever it was dinner time, the family was already at home, Benezia was forced to spend the entire afternoon playing with Liana, so she wouldn't start her raging moments.

"Liana, Benezia dinner time!" Shepard walked a bit upstairs, calling out for their daughters, but before she could go back downstairs, Liana was already running her way towards her father, she didn't heard that her father was home, so when she heard her voice, she was extremely happy. "Easy, easy or you will fall." Shepard warned her, as she finally caught her daughter into her arms, and raised the girl up from the ground, holding her against her side, before kiss her cheek softly.

The little asari simple giggled holding herself tightly against her father's neck, while she was being carried to the dinner table. Shepard sat down her daughter on the chair, before sit down across her, but besides Liara, as Benezia finally showed up, and went to pull out a chair till she saw the appearance from the plate. "What...What is this?" She asked with a disgusted expression.

"Its..." Liara tried to say, but she really didn't knew what it was, Shepard showed home, full of energy and saying that she should do the dinner tonight, Liara tried to make her wife forget about that, and let her do the dinner, everybody knew Shepard didn't knew how to cook and how to dance.

"Its food, now let's eat." Shepard said, as she picked up her fork and began to start eating. It was horrible, everybody started feeling the horrible taste in their mouth, but they still ate it.

When Benezia placed a piece form the meal in her mouth, and felt the horrible taste, she quickly dropped the fork and knife over the plate, before leave the table. "Excuse me..." She ran her way towards the bathroom, going straight to the toilet and throw up.

Shepard watched her daughter, before frown slightly and look back at the food. "It's not that bad..." She looked up at Liara hoping, she would agree.

Liara simple cleared her throat, as she placed her plate over Benezia's and reached out for Liana's. "Let's just order some food, hun."

* * *

><p><strong>Order food is the best option right now, haha. : p – I hope you liked this chapter! And I look forward to keep writing it, because it's getting very exciting for me.<strong>

**Stick around and leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter Venus was caught by her mother, and now we shall see Aria stepping in. This chapter is only based on the T'Loak family. - Remember this is just a fanfic. -**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Three months<span>

**T'Loak's House**

Venus was still in her bedroom, while Tevos was already taking care of the dinner, hoping it would be enough to distract her mind. – She knows that now that Venus is a maiden this would happen sooner or later, it doesn't bother her knowing her daughter is going through that phase, it bothers her not knowing who she's going through with, obviously it's a female, maybe another asari? Or a human? Pushing those thoughts away, Tevos began to hear the door from her house open and it was Aria finally arriving home. "Finally, you are back."

"Yeah, was waiting for a warmer welcome, but thanks." Aria said, perking up an eyebrow, wondering why Tevos sounded so moody. Aria left very early this morning, because she was going back to Omega, to pay a visit, now she got home very late, and maybe that's what bothered Tevos, she just hopes not.

"I'm sorry if the world doesn't spin around you, Aria."

"Hey, easy there! What happen?"

"Ugh, sorry." Tevos threw the towel over the table before take a deep breath, she leaned her back against the balcony, pressing her palms on it as well. "Today I found out our maiden daughter is already going through her first "wild" adventures."

Aria stared her, curious at first, and wondering what that meant, till she realized what Tevos said. "Oh...you mean? Seriously!?"

"Yes, seriously."

"That's my kid."

"Aria, please! Stop focusing on your ego, and help me out here."

"Fine, what is the real issue here, its normal, isn't it? Don't tell me you didn't started in your maiden years?" Aria asked her, folding her arms before approach her bondmate.

Tevos didn't say anything, she simple looked away.

"Oh damn, you didn't...you had a sad childhood..."

"You know what, forget it. It's useless talking to you about this." Tevos threw her hand in the air, focusing back on the dinner.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry; now tell me that's the real issue?" Aria walked behind Tevos, wrapping her arms around her waist, as she brought her closer, planting a kiss on the back of her crest.

"I know its normal, but I want to know who she is with. I don't want her to be with bad company, you know." Tevos said as she leaned into her lover's embrace.

"Didn't she tell you who she was with?"

"No, all I know is that is a female, only because somebody forgot their underwear there. If it's not a female, then some males have weird taste in underwear."

"For another words, it's probably an asari."

"Or a human."

"Ew, no, Tevos! Don't even put that as an option." Asari said quickly letting go off Tevos.

"Why not?"

"Because we already have a human "in our lives", and it's enough. I don't need another Shepard around."

"Just because it's a human doesn't mean it's like Shepard, you know..." Tevos said rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, let's hope it's not a human." Aria said pushing those thoughts away from her mind.

"Anyway, she won't talk to me, saying it's her life and her privacy. So I believe it's your turn now to go upstairs and have some serious conversation with her, Aria."

"Alright, no need to give me that look. "Arias said throwing her hands in the air, before get herself closer to Tevos again and peck her lips quick, and then just go upstairs and have some conversation with Venus.

When she got closer to her daughters door, she knocked but didn't waited for a replay. "Venus."

"Geez, dad. You need to wait after you knock, not just open like that." Venus said with an annoyed tone as she was laying on her bed, looking through something on her omni-tool.

"This is my house." Aria said, perking up an eyebrow. "Now care to explain me what really happen?" The asari placed her palms on her hips.

"What?"

"Don't give me that. I want to know about your new girlfriend." Aria commented as she was already crawling over Venus bed, to sit down besides her.

"Damn, mom really wants to know that badly?" The maiden asari, clicked her tongue and made an annoyed sound before look away.

"Guess so, and why shouldn't we know? I personally don't care who you are dating as long as it's not a criminal."

"She's not a criminal; she's way too far from it."

"Oh yeah? Then that's good for you. How is she?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Come on, I'm curious. A little gossip between us." Aria was only trying to make their daughter keep talking about this person, and maybe she could figure out who it was.

Venus sighed out before start speaking. "She's kind as fragile, physically, but mentally she's stronger. She's a good girl, following the rules; you know that kind of shit."

"Like your mother?"

"Ew, no. Mom is just...too politic stuff and all."

"So your girlfriend...how long has this been going?"

Venus didn't answered, simple shrugged.

"How the hell you don't know? Two weeks? A month? A year?"

"Guess soon will be two years."

"Two years?!" Aria asked shocked. "How you managed to keep such secret for so long?" Yes, she was more interested on wondering how her daughter was so sneaky.

"Guess being your daughter has its advantages." Venus said with a grin before, put herself in a sitting position and cross her legs. "I would continue it a secret for more two years if needed. But sadly mom doesn't have her own life to take care about, that needs to come check mine."

"Hey, don't talk about your mother like that." Aria scolded her.

"But it's the truth! Why does she need to know?! I thought this all was normal, it's normal if I start relationships, melding, and stuff." Venus folded her arms looking away with a huff. "She's making a big ass deal about it."

"Venus, she's not interested like that, she's interested on wanting to know who are you with, she just doesn't want you to go on the wrong path."

"Like you?"

"Yeah...like me." Wow, her daughter knew how to make somebody feel like shit.

"Well, tell her I'm with a nice girl that is better than me, so she doesn't have to worry."

"Okay, I can do that. But can you tell me if it's an asari?"

"It's not." Venus lied, but she was a good liar like her father.

"Ew, don't tell me it's a human."

"Maybe."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe not." Venus was clearly messing around with her father, doing anything she could, to just make this subject go away and have her parents give up about this subject.

When they actually thought they were talking alone, Tevos was listen their conversation their entire time, and now she felt like she had to step in. "I'm not only worried about that." She opened the door, stepping in.

"Hey, listening to other people's conversation is rude!" Venus complained.

"Coming from you it has no meaning, you are the rude one." Tevos frowned slightly, daring her daughter to say something else, as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Sometimes she couldn't let go the Ambassador title she had, so she acted tough to Venus time to time.

Venus simple clenched her teeth, controlling her tongue.

"I'm also worried about how often you and your girlfriend have sexual relations and meld."

Now Aria was actually feeling how serious this actually was, her daughter is only a maiden, which means she isn't so perfect with melding, and if she gets too carried away bad things can happen.

"I'm not going to tell you, that's too personal."

"Are you even taking the pills?"

"..." Venus kept quiet, she wasn't taking any pills, she tried once, but hated it, it messes up with her body, and she hates when something is happen within her that she has no control over.

"Unbelievable! How can you be so reckless, Venus?!" Tevos yelled at her daughter.

"I don't like that shit." Venus huffed out.

Aria looked at her daughter, giving her the look to tell her to keep shut, and be more polite towards her mother, or she would only be in more trouble than she already is.

"Oh you don't? Well let's see if you like to have children while you are a simple maiden!"

"Whatever..." Venus mumbled, hoping nobody would hear her.

"Ugh, you are unbelievable, really, I don't have mind for you anymore. You are grounded for two months; you aren't allowed to go out. Your schedule now is school, home, home, school, nothing more! Got it?"

"Pfft." Venus frowned looking down.

"Answer your mother, kid." Aria elbowed her daughter softly, only trying to make things easier for this family situation.

"Geez, got it. Want to handcuff me too?" Venus really didn't know when to shut up, and it drove Tevos insane, and she knew that, that's why she kept bothering her mother.

Tevos stared at her daughter and simple throw her hands in the air, like she gave up as a load groan of frustration escaped her lips, before she could leave, she used her biotics powers to quickly snatch her daughter's omni-tool. "You will have this in three months."

"You said two!"

"Now its three."

"That's not fair!"

"Next time think about your actions and words." Tevos didn't said no more, letting her daughter scream whatever she wanted, as she just went take care of the dinner.

"Why does she needs to be so mean to me?!" Venus said in such agony and anger.

"It's for your own sake, kid." Aria sometimes was the parent that didn't knew what to do when something got tough in a family situation, she allowed Tevos to take care of it, which was something Tevos already told her she hated it, and hoped time to time Aria would also be the "bad parent" and not only her.

"You are on her side now?!" Venus grabbed her pillow before shove her head against it and lay down. "Leave me alone!"

Aria huffed out, not really in the mood to deal with a hormonal asari, so she simple left her daughter's room and went downstairs to check on Tevos. "Damn that girl is having a hormonal rage." She said, as she sat down on a chair and watched Tevos.

"Too bad. She needs to learn with her mistakes. I could careless if she's going through a hormonal phase, all I asked was for her to be polite and honest with me. She disrespected me, Aria, the thought about her having a girlfriend already left my mind, I'm more worried about her well being, and her behaviour." Tevos began to explain as she went to put the plates on the table. "Which is something she took it from you."

"Hey, I have a good behaviour."

"Of course you are, darling. Good as a krogan." Tevos said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Ok, maybe I'm not the best person out there, so what? Her personality is also based on you, those grumpy and cranky ways she has time to time, god, it's like looking at a mini you."

"I'm not like that." Tevos frowned slightly with a pout.

"Oh no, of course not. Keep telling that to yourself and maybe I will believe." Aria said with a grin, as she reached out for her bondmate's wrist and tugged her closer, making the asari fall on her lap, as she placed her lips against Tevos, giving her a soft yet long kiss.

Once the kiss stopped, Tevos caught back her breath and placed her forehead against her wife's with a small smile. "Thank you, I needed that."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you thought? Venus is really a troublesome maiden when she wants to be, and is going through the all hormones phase, so yeah. – Next chapter will be the T'Soni family, with something new.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter Venus went into a hormonal rage, now let's see how the T'soni's are doing. (Also I might have mistaken and write Venus instead of Benezia, I just wrote something with Venus awhile back, and it's messing my mind, so I apologize) **

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: She will freak out<span>

**T'Soni's House**

Benezia was laying on her bed, as she just kept staring at her omni-tool, waiting for any word from Venus, but it has been three weeks since their last meeting and yet the asari still didn't sent her a single message, which was weird, then she thought about Venus parents, maybe they caught her, and she's grounded or something. Huffing out, she turned around and stared at the wall, with an emotionless expression.

She already had too many problems in her hand, some she feared to talk about, and now not having Venus around only made her heart even more. Hell, she even began to cry, at this very moment, gripping onto the sheets, and trying to control her sobbing and tears. She needed Venus by her side, she needed somebody to talk to, but there was nobody, at least not about this subject, how was she suppose to tell her mother that she actually had a girlfriend and that girlfriend was Venus? She would flip her around, and oh may if her father found out, it would be even worse...Shaking her head, she tried to push those thoughts away, as a sob escaped her lips.

Ok, she couldn't deal with these feelings any longer, not alone, she needed to open up, and she would need her mother for this. Not really knowing how to contact her, Benezia simple sent her a message to her omni-tool, asking for her to please show up in her bedroom, alone. Now it was just wait for her mother to show up, and since the entire family was home, it only took few seconds till Liara knocked on the door, and open it slowly, seeing her daughter laying on the bed, crying.

"Oh goddess, Benezia. What happen?" Liara said, closing the door behind her, as she rushed her way towards her daughter, sitting down on the bed, and pulling her head on top her lap, as she began to caress her head softly.

Benezia didn't said much, she just stayed there, now gripping on the cloth of her mother's pants, and whimpering even more, trying to control the loud noises she wanted to make, but she couldn't.

"Darling, please. Talk to me." Liara almost begged, hating to see her daughter like this. "Are you hurt?"

Benezia shook her head at her mother's last question, before take a deep breath, and wipe her eyes, and then she raised her head away from her mother's lap, and sat up straight besides her. "I'm sorry, I needed a shoulder to cry on, in this case a lap." Benezia joked a bit with a weak smile.

"What's the matter, hun?"

"I...If I tell you, promise me that you won't hate me, or harm anybody."

"Why...What did you do? Why are you asking me to promise this?"

"Please, mom. Just promise."

"Fine, I promise." Liara took a deep breath, getting more worried about this.

"Well, I have been dating somebody..." Benezia started slowly, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Oh, that's great, darling." Liara said with a small smile, she really didn't mind her daughter date somebody, in fact, she thought it was healthy as long as it was with the right person.

"Thank you. She's awesome, mom. Brave, funny, bad mouth at times though, but still with a very kind heart."

"She seems to be indeed a good person."

"Yes, but there's one single problem..." Benezia bite down on her lower lip, wondering if she should really open now, if she should really tell her mother about Venus.

"What problem?" Liara perked up an eyebrow(if she had one).

"Well, her name is Venus." From there Benezia allowed her mother to understand things on her own, she would surely remember about Aria and Tevos daughter, they all had a meeting last month, when for some odd reason her father and Venus father had some "business" to discuss, and they also decided to make a family dinner.

"Venus?-...Oh my..." Liara finally understand she was talking about Aria's daughter; her own daughter was dating Aria and Tevos's daughter! Not like it was a bad thing, it was good actually, because Liara knew Venus and was glad with her daughter's choice; however Aria might not be so glad.

"Yeah..." Benezia forced an awkward smile, as she kicked the air softly.

"How long?"

"Almost two years."

"Two years?!" Liara said shocked, how did her maiden daughter managed such secret for so long.

"Y-Yes...You are not angry are you?" Benezia asked, fearing her mother's next words.

"No, darling. Of course not, it's totally normal date with this age. I was just surprised you managed to keep it a secret for two years, and it's with...Tevos and Aria's daughter, I wasn't really waiting for that."

"That's why we kept it secret. We know your guys background, and we feared for what would really happen."

"Don't think we would break you two apart. I know I wouldn't, if she makes you happy that's what mattered, Benezia. Next time don't keep such secrets, it can eat you from the inside." Liara said with a small chuckle, now understanding why her daughter seemed so distant and depressed lately.

"I'm glad you accepted it, mom. – But there's still one more thing, that I'm not sure if I should tell you..." Benezia said all nervous as she stood up from the bed and walked closer to the window of her room.

Liara looked up at her daughter, watching her. "Oh, what is it now?" She took a deep breath, wondering how many secrets her daughter still held.

"Do you keep your promise?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." Benezia began to chew on her lip, as she felt her heart race with such speed, her breath not being so normal; her hands start shaking, till she finally took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. "I believe...I'm pregnant." The maiden mumbled as she clenched her fists, controlling her shaking.

"What?!" Liara quickly got herself up from the bed, shocked at this situation.

Benezia turned around quickly placing her finger in front of her lip. "Shhh, mom. Keep it down, I don't want dad showing up."

"Are you serious?!"

"Shhhh!"

"Are you serious?" Liara said half whispering half screaming. "You sure about this? You tested it more than once? Twice? More than the moons that exists in the galaxy?" Liara felt like yelling at her daughter, but she was still concern about her well being.

"Yes, I'm very sure. I tested it more than twice; the result is still the same." Venus voice began to get shaky.

"Oh goddess, Benezia. You are just a maiden!" Liara still managed to keep her voice low. "For how long?"

"Three months..."

"Three months?!" There was her yelling again.

"Shhh! Yes, yes." Benezia almost begged her to remain her voice low.

"When were you thinking about telling me?"

"I...I seriously don't know."

"Ugh, great. Does Venus know? Does her parents know?"

"No, she doesn't know, and her parents don't know anything about us either." Benezia was on the edge of having a break down, her voice more shaky as she felt tears showing up. "I... I haven't seen Venus in three months, maybe she got caught by her parents and now she's grounded, I don't know. But mom, please, don't get mad at me, I didn't meant it to happen, I didn't wanted it to happen. Not like this..." Benezia managed to say between her sobbing.

Liara sighed out, even if she wanted to get mad, she couldn't, seeing her daughters in pain hurt her more than she ever thought it would. She approached her maiden child, and wrapped her arms slowly around her, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. We will solve this." Liara said with her motherly tone in her voice, as she held Benezia tightly against her.

The young asari just kept on crying, this time against her mother's shoulder, as she threw her arms around her, and held herself tightly against her mother. Not saying anything else.

"I need to tell this to your father, Benezia."

"No! Don't tell her, she will freak out!" There was Benezia begging again.

"I have to, your father needs to know about this, dear. She will help you, don't worry."

"No, please. She will be so angry that she won't talk to me again. It's already a big bother to her when we try to talk about love, what will she think of me when she finds out?" Benezia looked up father mother with her big blue eyes, full of tears.

"Darling, she's your father, she won't harm you, she will get mad of course, but it's only for your own sake, she will help you out, I'm sure of it. I will be by your side all the time, to make sure the argument doesn't get too carried away." Liara said caressing her daughter's crest, making her relax.

"But-..." She took a deep breath, as she sniffled. "Fine."

Liara smiled slowly removing her arms away from her daughter, before peck her forehead softly. "We will solve this, don't worry."

Benezia simple nodded, as she watched her mother leaving her bedroom, going downstairs to talk to her father.

When Liara got there, she regretted she didn't, because it seems her younger daughter was having an argument with her father.

"I want to play with it!" The little asari shouted.

"No, you can't play with it. It's not toys." Shepard told her daughter, as she held one of her Normandy's small models that Shepard loved to collect.

"But mommy said they were toys."

"Well mommy is wrong." Shepard huffed out, turning around to put the small model back on its place.

"But I want to play with it!" Liana's tiny voice simple got louder.

"Don't you yell at me, Giulliana!" Shepard was the only one who could say Liana's full name when she was angry, Liara tried, but she always spelled it wrong.

"I yell if I want! Let me play with it!" The little asari was standing up for herself, going against her father, which was something not so smart, but she was like Shepard, she was stubborn.

"No, you are misbehaving, Giulliana. Go back to your room!"

"My name is Liana!"

"Whatever, go to your room, you are grounded!" This was Shepard's final shout to her younger daughter, she stared at the little asari with a frown, as the blue girl just began to cry out loud, throwing a tantrum right in the living room, to get her attention, and get whatever she wants. "Your room. NOW." Shepard's voice wasn't as loud as before but still very demanding, as she watched her daughter still crying like a mad person while running upstairs and lock herself in her room.

Shepard simple huffed out, annoyed as she turned around heading to the kitchen, not really paying attention to Liara.

"Wow, that was intense..." Liara said as she walked after Shepard, watching her lover getting some beer out of the fridge.

"Yeah, she needs to stop with that damn behaviour. It won't get her anywhere. – Let her cry the entire night if it's needed, Liara. She has to learn with her mistakes." Liara said still annoyed as she open her beer and took a sip from it.

"Alright..." Liara answered feeling a bit uneasy. Great, this was the worst moment to tell Shepard about their older daughter's condition, but she had to. "Shepard...I have to talk to you about something really important."

"What is it?"

"First I want to make sure you won't have any heart attack. You seem very frustrated."

"Liana is just a hard piece of work, I'm fine. Now what is it?"

"First, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Ugh, Liara. Where is this going?"

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

Liara took a deep breath, she was basically like Benezia had to control Shepard by making her do the promises before talking. "Benezia has a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Shepard asked, raising her both eyebrows up, taking another sip from her beer.

"Yes, she's an asari, and you know her well...Its Venus."

Shepard chocked onto her beer, before swallow hard, trying to make her own throat feel more comfortable after such "attack". "Really?! With so many asari's out there, she had to pick Venus? Does Aria know?"

Liara simple shook her head, wondering if she would tell her about their daughter's pregnancy, she had to, before it started showing, and Shepard would only get madder to be the last one knowing.

"Great, she will probably throw fist once she sees me." Shepard sighed out, her and Aria was at the best terms possible at this moment, they don't break the "don't fuck with aria, don't fuck with shepard" rule anymore, but of course sometimes they really don't get along. It's like dealing with Jack on the beginning.

"There's still more..."

"Oh great, what is it?"

"They have been together for almost two years now..." Liara raised her hand, making Shepard stop from making any comment. "Plus, they are in trouble now. You see Benezia is...pregnant." Now she just waited for the hurricane to come.

"She's what?! Liara is this some kind of joke!?" Shepard shouted at her, placing down her beer, making a rather loud noise, thankful the bottle didn't break.

"No, Shepard...It's the truth."

"Ugh, what was she thinking?! Why there isn't any kind of things to stop this! We humans have the pill!" Shepard was totally going to break some things, first it was her younger daughter pissing her off, now it was Benezia.

"There are...But they aren't as "soft" are human pills, this ones mess around with your body in the beginning; most asari's don't feel comfortable and don't take it. – Plus, I never knew Benezia was already dating somebody, so I never gave her ones..."

"Still, you should've given her ones!"

Great, now Shepard was angry at Liara as well. "Don't yell at me, Shepard. I'm not content with this situation either." Liara said frowning while watching her bondmate, walking in circles.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Shepard quickly said it, with no meaning at all. "How are we going to solve this? She's too young, Liara. She can't go through this."

"I know she's young, but now it's done. All we can do is support her, Shepard."

"No, no, there must be something else we can do. We can just do abor-"

"Shepard!" Liara shouted, stopping her wife from finishing those words. "Are you really listening to yourself?! You are willing to kill a living being?!"

"She's too young, Liara! You of all people should understand that, you are her god damn mother!"

"I got pregnant on my maiden years too!"

"But you were still few years older! I-...She can't have this child, Liara."

"I can't believe such horrible words are leaving your mouth, Shepard...You-... You were willing to do the same thing to me before?" Liara was clearly now getting more depressed than before, she couldn't believe her wife was actually willing to kill an asari baby that was still in her mother's belly. She knows Benezia is still young, but she would never do such thing.

"Of course not! We planned it, you wanted to make sure I would see them growing up, so we took the chance. But we done it together, we already had all the support needed and we were able to bring a child to this world."

"Shepard, she has a mother and a father who loves her, we have enough money to take care of Benezia and her daughter, that's not a problem. – What is the real problem you are trying to explain, Shepard?"

"Nothing, she's just too young." Shepard lied looking away, still feeling anger inside her, she had to get rid of this feelings.

"Either way, I won't allow you to do that to our daughter, Shepard. Like it or not, Benezia is going to have this child, and as a good parent I will support her."

"Oh, now I'm the bad parent?! Who turned Giulliana in such spoiled brat, huh?!" Shepard slammed her palms against the table, looking at Liara, who was now standing up from the chair.

"Don't talk about your own daughter like that Shepard. Liana is only going through a phase, she will calm down eventually."

"Yeah right, you said that years ago, and look how things are so far. They are worse, you keep giving her everything to stop her crying."

Liara folded her arms in front of her chest. "We are working on her behaviour, Shepard. Stop throwing the blame on me." Liara hated when Shepard put the blame on somebody else, she only done that when she didn't wanted to face such big problems that bothered too much, but Liara had never seen her wife like this.

"Whatever." She threw her hands in the air, before starting to go upstairs.

"Shepard where are you going?"

The ex-commander rushed her way more quickly upstairs.

"Shepard, get back here!" Liara already knew where she was going, so she ran after her wife, praying to the Goddess to nothing bad happen.

When the door of Benezia's room was open with such force, making a loud noise once it hit the wall, Liara jumped slightly on her spot as she quickly showed up behind Shepard, grabbing her wrist, to not let her approach Benezia. "Shep-"

"Liara..." Shepard mumbled, as she looked around horrified, her daughter wasn't her. The bed was all messy, and the closet doors, the drawers they were all open, some were empty, others had less stuff. Then there was the window open, this only meant one thing. "Liara, she ran away!"

"What?" Liara open her eyes wide, once she noticed the bedroom from her daughter, shocked. Shepard simple began to run through the house, looking inside each room, to make sure if Benezia wasn't hiding, Liana thankful fell asleep after crying so much.

"She's not here!" Shepard shouted, before run back at Liara.

"She probably heard our argument." Liara clenched her fists, controlling her tears. "She probably heard your hurtful words."

"It still doesn't give her the right to run away!"

"Shepard, stop and listen to yourself for a second!" Liara yelled t her. "You are stressed, and annoyed, I can understand that, but think twice before say something else. I got enough of your hurtful words, can't take it anymore."

Shepard huffed out, as she went downstairs, grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Shepard told her, coldly, before put the jacket on, and leave the house. It was Liara's business, because it concerns her daughter, and now Laira feared if she was going to have a fight with Aria, or would do the worst stupid things to find her daughter.

The best thing to do now was talk to Councilour Tevos, even if she had to break such news through the omni-tool, she figured Tevos would the only one understanding her position as a mother, and help her out, making sure nothing bad happen to her Benezia, to Shepard, to Aria and to Venus.

* * *

><p><strong>Huff, this was a tough chapter, I had to re-write like three times, because Shepard was either too evil or too good, but I guess I found the balance. We can't forget she's Shepard, she will protect those ones she love, no matter what, plus she's a over-protective parent, like few human parents tend to be. – Plus she has other reasons to not want her daughter have the child. – And yes, Liana is such a pain in the ass, I actually type her based on my cousin, so yeah. xD<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter – Next one shall be full of drama as well.(at least I will try)**

**Stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter Shepard was turning into a hurricane of rage, Liara will break the news to Tevos, in order to make sure nobody gets hurt – I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, another side note, after reading some review, I actually felt the need to clear something out. – **

**I do know Asari's get pregnant when they want, and Benezia got pregnant because she really wanted that, however, later on she regretted, I mean, I have a friend who got pregnant, SHE REALLY WANTED TO, but when she saw how complicated things were becoming, she began to regret everything. That's what Benezia's feels are right now, the pregnancy was no mistake, at least not on the moment, both asari's wanted (foolish young minds), but then Benezia realized that things weren't so simple and began to regret it. – I don't write it all in one chapter, because in the future ones it won't be as exciting and it will be smaller than the one before.**

**And I know there's no pill, I made it up, only to add a bit more drama on the fanfic, and it's a fanfic it's the only place where we can open our minds more and write about our favourite games/series/shows/etc. – **

**And obviously not every meld ends with children, but in order to make children they have to meld, through the all melds they done, one of them was used to procreate. – I don't mind negative reviews, as long as they are 100% right.**

**Anyway, I really felt the need to point that out so my other fellow readers don't get confused or upset about few things. : )**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Painful Memories<span>

**T'Soni's House**

"Once again, I apologize for bringing up the news like this, Councillor Tevos." Liara spoke, through her omni-tool, that was showing Tevos face as well, since the two were talking through vid too.

"I completely understand, Doctor T'Soni, under these circumstances, this was the only right thing to do." Tevo replayed.

"I thought so, and I also felt like you would be the only person who was able to understand my position as a mother."

"How did Shepard react?"

"Not so good...That's why I was warning you, because I have a feeling she will be there soon. I do not wish bother you or Aria, but I believe Aria and Shepard will have some argument."

"Indeed, their personalities tend to...crash a lot into each other."

"Correct."

"Alright, thanks for telling me, Doctor T'Soni, it's not the best news, that's for sure, and I did had an argument with Venus three weeks ago, grounding her because of this matter, but mostly was because of her behaviour. – I shall go see her in her bedroom, and make her talk, maybe I will get some information from her, and we can figure out where Benezia went."

"Much appreciated, Councillor."

"Will keep you updated." Tevos said, turning off their conversation.

Liara simple took a deep breath, feeling deeply concern about her daughter and Shepard. But she couldn't do much but stay home, waiting for Benezia if she ever showed up, and also taking care of Liana, even though the little girl is asleep, she can wake up any moment, and she won't leave such young child alone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>T'Loak's House<strong>

"Tsk, can't believe this girl is already giving us problems." Aria said standing by the door with her arms folded. She had listen the entire conversation between Liara and Tevos, and she actually managed to remain calm, because she was also remembering her maiden years, how wild they were and trying to understand her daughter, but it was hard to. "What bothers me the most is that it wasn't any mistake."

"It can't be a mistake. They wanted, and they had it. Now I believe they think it's a mistake, things didn't turned out as simple as they would want, I guess."

"Yeah..." Aria took a deep breath before unfold her arms. "I have to deal with Shepard, I'm not interested having a human yelling at me."

"She's a father, Aria. I believe you two will get along just fine. I doubt you want your maiden daughter to have these responsibilities so soon, that's what Shepard probably feels right now. So you both should just go into good terms."

"Of course I don't want Venus to deal with such things so soon, but I'm not throwing a fist at Shepard's face because her daughter is pregnant. It happen, now the kids have to deal with it. It's a good life lesson if you tell me."

"Remember it's not common for humans to get pregnant soon. Well, it is common, it's just not _accepted_ that well." Tevos tried to correct herself, humans were still kind of mystery for her, she studied them when Udina got the power, and she studied them to figure out more about Shepard's battlefield actions and decisions, but there's still things she doesn't know.

"Yeah, I will keep that in mind while we have a biotic battle." Aria said with an annoyed tone.

"Please, Aria. Do your best to not turn this into a bloody battle. Argue like real adults. Like you both are."

"Aye, aye captain." Aria said with a sarcastic tone.

Tevos rolled her eyes before going upstairs. "I shall go check on Venus, maybe she can tell us where Benezia is. Remember Shepard is also under more stress because she doesn't know where her daughter is."

"Yeah, feel pity about the human." Aria kept her sarcastic tone, before walk into the living room, as Tevos simple went upstairs.

It didn't took too long till the "devil" showed up, Aria could already heard some strong knocks on the door, and it has only been seconds since Tevos went upstairs. Huffing out, the asari walked up to the door and opened it slowly, seeing Shepard.

"Where is she?" Shepard quickly walked in, hitting her shoulder slightly against Aria's while getting inside, without thinking twice.

"Its polite wait outside before I tell you to come in." Aria said with a huff.

Shepard turned around, facing Aria. "Cut the crap, Aria. I believe you know where I am here. Where's Benezia?"

"How am I suppose to know? She's your daughter, not mine."

"Yeah well, your daughter got mine pregnant, and Benezia run off. So where could she be hiding? Probably here, don't you think?" Shepard said, folding her arms, frowning slightly.

"Shepard, please. If your daughter got pregnant, it's because she wanted to. Can't blame only one, I'm not happy either, but if we are going to blame somebody, it's both their fault." Aria said with a bitter tone, not really liking the way the human was talking about her daughter.

"Either way. Your daughter is probably the only one who knows where Benezia is, so I want to have a chat with her, and get the information out."

"I'm sorry if I won't allow that. I'm not letting you interrogate my daughter."

"Aria, we can do this the calm and good way, or the troublesome and bad way."

"Is that threat, Shepard?"

"Not a threat, a warning. I need to know where my daughter is."

"Why are you so angry at this? It's not only because your daughter went missing is it? Or because she's too young?" Aria said as she began to walk around, still facing Shepard, like she was watching her prey.

"What if those are actually the real reasons?" Shepard frowned watching Aria.

"I feel like you are hiding something. Either you tell me, and calm the fuck down, or I won't even let you talk to Venus."

"I'm not hiding anything, Benezia's just a maiden, she's still in her academy years, almost finishing them, yes, but there's still so much life for her before face this. – Plus she's missing, my reckless pregnant daughter is missing!" Obviously the ex-commander wasn't taking anything to the calm way. In fact her biotics could already be seen on her hands.

"Benezia isn't the only one who will face those responsibilities, Venus will too. I feel like this is a good life lesson for both maidens. – And I told you, to calm the fuck down." Aria said, as she showed her biotics on her hands too, waiting for any attack from the commander.

"I'm not calming down!" Shepard shouted at her, raising her hand towards her, she wasn't going to attack Aria so it was more like a symbol of warning, but Aria didn't took any chances, so she sent a wave of energy against the human, making her stumble back. Luckily she gain back her balance and stood up without falling. "The hell are you doing?!" The human snapped, finally letting her biotics go after Aria.

"Making you calm down!" Aria shouted, as she protected herslf with a quick biotic shield, then quickly rushed her way towards Shepard, grabbing the humans shoulders, and without much of a warning, she looked into Shepard's blue eyes, and mumbled. "Embrace Eternity." Then the asari's eyes went black, as she finally got herself in Shepard's mind, forcing herself into those barriers, and getting information from Shepard.

Shepard removed herself away from Aria, and groaned out in pain, as she held her head on her hands. It was so painful, because she wasn't allowing Aria to look through her memories, so it was messing up with her brain. "Stop it! You have no right to do this!" Shepard managed to shout between her groans of pain, as her view was slightly blurry.

"_Tell me what you really think about this, Shepard..." _Aria mumbled through Shepard's mind, going through her memories.

"No! Stop talking through the meld! Get the ell out of my mind!" Shepard tried to keep up the "barriers", but Aria was a strong asari, and it was hard to do such thing, and having Aria tell her about the "real reason", only made Shepard's memories pop out, the ones that Aria was after, that was her intentions, so whenever the barrier was weak and the memories were showing up, Aria finally began to see through them, and she wished she didn't.

"Aria! Stop!" Tevos ran downstairs, as she shouted to her bondmate. "You will damage her brain!"

Aria finally snapped out of it, breaking the meld, as she gasped a bit, those memories were even fucked up for her, and she was shocked. She looked at Shepard, who was still in pain. "Shepard, I..." For the first time Aria was actually feeling sorry about Shepard, well it wasn't the first time, but it would be the first time admitting.

"Save it, Aria!" Shepard spoke up, s till with her hand against her head, as she felt a huge headache, and like a sound of a hiss in her year, loud, it was a total pain.

"This won't get us anywhere. Venus isn't here either, she ran away as well. Her car isn't outside, so she probably ran off in it." Tevos spoke in the calmest way possible.

"What?!" Aria said staring at her bondmate. That damn Venus ran away too? "Ugh, probably ran off with Benezia."

Shepard just listen both asari's, at least as much as she could, since the hiss was still in her ears. She walked outside, bumping into Aria's shoulder again. As she felt the asari grab her wrist, "Going after them?"

Shepard looked down at her wrist, and yanked it away from Aria's grip. "No, at least not now. After this, I doubt I will have the most decent/rational thinking." She said in a low angry tone, before leave the asari's place.

"What was that all about?" Tevos asked, watching Shepard leaving.

"Contact T'Soni. Shepard has some dark secrets that she needs to see. – Maybe I shouldn't have judged her so early."

"Oh? And you understood that after melding with her? Almost damaging her brain?!" Tevos hit Aria's shoulder with a slap.

"Yeah well, she didn't make things easier for me. It was the only way out." Aria frowned slightly, as she looked at Tevos.

"I will contact Doctor T'Soni. If both girls are actually together then that's a good thing. At least we know they will take care of each other." Tevos said, looking through her omni-tool.

"Yeah, I feel like a Shepard and a T'Loak will be just fine. But we still need to find them." It was hard for Aria to admit that her daughter was with Shepard's daughter, maybe it wasn't a human, but god damn, it was still Shepard's family, which was just too awkward; they were going to have a granddaughter together! She only realized that now, and an expression of disgust crossed her face.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just realized something horrible..."

* * *

><p><strong>There, chapter done. – It was a tough son of a bitch to do as well, because I "lost my passion" on the beginning, and then I got more ideas and could type it all up – Next chapter we shall see what is this memories Aria is talking about!<strong>

**Stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter Aria forced Shepard to meld with her, and she witness some memories she didn't wanted to. – Venus is on the run too, probably with Benezia.**

**Shepard's first name here is Julietta. Laira calls her "Julie"**

**Now let's see what happens.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Too young<span>

**T'Soni's House**

Shepard was never a good driver, not even when she was sober, and not with alcohol in her system, things were harder for her to the control. She parked her car in the garage of her house, as she stepped out of it, and saw how messed up it was on the front. "Shit..." She cursed under breath, not something she usually does, but it's the alcohol and the all frustration. She bumped her car into another when she was trying to remove it from the parking lot after leaving the bar.

She huffed out in annoyance, before shrug it off and just go back inside. She checked on her omni-tool what time it was, and it was already past midnight, hell, in four hours the sun would show up. She also saw calls from Liara that she refused to answer. She needed some time alone, especially after what Aria done. Opening the door from her house, she noticed the lights were off, which was a good thing, it meant Liara and Liana were asleep, at least she would get some peace. She walked up to the living room, removed her jacket and threw it away, before remove her shoes as well and just let herself fall over the couch. – She wasn't going to sleep in her bedroom, Liara would be there, and for some odd reason she didn't wanted to be closer to Liara now, maybe because of their argument. Everything was still complicated for Shepard.

She groaned out in frustration, as she closed her eyes, and dropped her palm over her tummy as she allowed the other fallout from the couch. When she woke up, and the hangover was gone, she would go after Benezia, and bring her blue ass home, that girl can't run away like that. Shepard always thought Benezia would be the only one who wouldn't give her trouble, she was always such nice kid, mostly like her mother, so Shepard was never worried about her behaviour, Liana on the other hand is so small yet so troublesome, and Shepard always thought she would be the one running away and not Benezia, but life gives you such surprises.

When Shepard thought she would be alone for the few hours she had of sleep, she was wrong. The lights went on in the living room, which made her groan again, as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Shepard..." She heard Liara's voice calling out for her.

"Where have you been? You arrived late. Councillor Tevos told me about your argument with Aria." Liara asked, approaching her wife, as she could already smell the alcohol from her. Sighing out, Liara walked up to where Shepard threw her jacket and picked it up, folding it on her arms.

"Yeah, Aria refused to make things easier." Shepard mumbled.

Liara just watched her, wondering if she should bring up what Tevos told her about how Aria forced her to meld with her, she didn't wanted to upset Shepard again, she just wanted this woman to hold her, and tell her that they would help out their daughter. Even if she studied humans, she can't still understand how they get rid of children so easily, for asari's a new life is more important. "She also mentioned that Aria forced you to meld with her."

Shepard frowned turning her back to face Liara.

"Aria told me she saw some memories rather disturbing...She refused to tell me, and said I should better see it with my own eyes." Liara said quietly, hoping Shepard would agree.

"Well, too bad. I won't meld with you." Shepard replayed coldly.

It hurt Liara hearing the way her wife spoke to her, but she was trying to understand her. "Please, Shepard. It would help me understand you better..."

"You already know why I don't want Benezia to have that child. That should be enough."

"I feel like there's something else, Shepard. I really want you to open up with me, so I can understand why you are so against this."

Shepard frowned again, quickly turning to face Liara now, but didn't stood up, since shew as still dizzy from the alcohol. "Aren't you against this too? How come everybody accepts this so easily? Am I the crazy one to think this shouldn't happen?"

"No, you are not crazy, hun. I believe everybody has their own point of view, I just want to understand yours even better. Please."

"No."

"Please, Shepard."

"No."

"I'm begging you, Julie..." Liara used her first name.

"Ugh, fine! You want to meld with me then do it! Don't expect me to talk to you after this." Shepard said annoyed, as she finally sat up on the couch, looking away with a disapproving look.

Liara sighed, she knew Shepard would be angry, but she would end up talking to her, it would just take time, plus she needed to know what bothered Shepard so much, she had to. She sat down besides her wife, and slowly placed her palms on her cheeks, or at least try to because Shepard wasn't allowing it, but she did looked back at her, and then her eyes went quickly black as she began to meld with Shepard. "Relax.."

"This isn't my first time..." Shepard said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Liara simple shook her head as she looked through Shepard's memories, the ones she has been hiding for so long.

* * *

><p><em>There was a teen Shepard, a blonde, pale, fragile looking woman. A woman that Liara never thought her wife once was. She had long blonde hair, which was very good looking on her, she had never seen Julie with long hair, nor seen her so young and with such fragile innocent expression. She seemed happy, with a man besides her, a tall muscled man, he had his head shaved but a hat always covered his head. They were holding hands, walking down on the street, chatting with such big smiles.<em>

Then another memory flashed by...

_It was Shepard's friends scolding her, basically telling her to let go off her boyfriend, because he was a drug dealer, a junky that would end up hurting her. The poor young woman was so in love that she didn't listened anybody and keep dating him. _

Another memory...

_This one was Shepard being tossed out from her house, a poor looking house. Her mother yelled at her._

"_And don't you dare to ever show up again!" _

"_But mom, please! I need your help!"_

"_You are on your own now! Nobody told you to be a slut and carry a child of a junky! – Now get the hell out of my yard!"_

"_I'm sorry! Please mom, let me at least get my jacket!" Shepard's feminine voice begged, she was only wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, it was winter, the snow didn't come just yet, but it would soon be there. So the woman was freezing._

"_Stop calling me that, and get the hell out of animal!" Her mother shouted at her, as she grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at Shepard. A mother aiming a gun to her own daughter..._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept begging, but her mother wouldn't accept anything. "Alright...I will leave." Shepard spoke as she hugged herself and walked away from the house, walking through down the destroyed street, it was a poor neighbourhood indeed and dangerous one too._

Another memory...

"_The hell you doing here in the snow, kid?" A dark skinned woman spoke, as she watched __Julietta__ being in a corner, hugging herself to keep her warm._

_Shepard refused to answer the woman, wondering if she was another person who was here to warm her, or wonder if she was one of the night girls._

"_You will die out there, come on." The older woman spoke, as she took Julie into some club. It was a night club, but a club that was only used for one thing, get drunk and get them ladies._

_Julietta was scared, wondering if now she was going to be forced working here, but for her surprise the woman was the owner of the entire club, and she decided to take care of Shepard once she found out the poor young woman was actually pregnant. She felt pity, and Shepard made her remember about herself when she was younger, she hoped that she could help out this girl to become somebody better._

Another memory...

"_Go away, Julietta. This child can't be mine." The "junky" boy told her, as he looked at Julietta who already had a big tummy, she was probably on her seven months._

"_Romeo, please! You know it's yours, I told you were my first and so far my last. It can only be yours, please help me out." Yes his name was Romeo, ironic, no?_

"_Yeah right, that's what every slut says when they saw they messed up. If you didn't want to, then you should've closed your legs. Now it's too late, and I have nothing to do with it." He said already walking away._

_Everybody were right, he was a god damn junky who didn't cared about her._

Another memory...

_Shepard was over a bed with dark red sheets, the lights around here were low as well, and you could tell she was back in that brothel. She was screaming in pain, gripping onto the sheets, sweat all over her body, as there was a small pool of blood between her legs. She was going through labour, and she started with the wrong foot. "Why am I bleeding?" Shepard asked, with a begging tone in her voice. _

"_Sweetheart, relax." The dark skinned woman told her._

"_No! Why am I bleeding?! This isn't suppose to happen, I shouldn't be bleeding!" Shepard shouted out in pain again, and crying her eyes out, as another wave of pain hit her body._

"_Just focus on pushing and breathing." _

"_How can you be so calm?!" Shepard shouted at her, as she screamed again in pain, this time pushing, and focusing on her breathing too. She had to get the baby out of her, believe it or not, she learned to accept her pregnancy, and couldn't wait to have her baby in her arms. So she was freaking out when she saw the bleeding._

_After some long minutes, Shepard let out one last scream, one last push, and the baby was finally out of her. However, he wasn't crying, he's suppose to cry, he's suppose to use those lungs, but he wasn't doing it...Shepard simple lay back, breathing heavily, feeling like she was about to pass out, but she wanted her baby in her arms._

"_He's dead..." A working girl said, as she held the bloody dirty baby boy on her arms, he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, he looked pretty much out of life. They weren't doctors, she wasn't in a hospital, and there was nothing they could do._

"_No!" Shepard used her last strength to scream. While the dark skinned woman simple held her down, trying to calm her down, as the blonde girl simple began to cry her eyes out again, sobbing. She couldn't believe this, the baby was a mistake yes, but she still wanted him, she needed him. _

_One of the working girls, wrapped up the baby boy on some sheet, and finally placed him on Shepard's arms. She hugged him tightly against her chest, hoping that maybe the warmth of her body would be enough for him to wake up, scream, cry, anything, but it was no use. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, baby...I wasn't a good mother, I hope you can forgive me. I thought you were the only right thing that I would have in my life, but I fucked up that too...I'm so sorry." Her words were simple whispers, out of strength, as she kept on sobbing, and hugging the lifeless baby body against her, kissing his head. _

Another memory...

"_Hey, may I sit here?" A brunette woman asked._

"_Sure."_

_She sat down besides the blonde woman, stretching out her hand towards her. "My name's Sarah. Yours?"_

"_Shepard." She stretched out her hand as well, giving a shake._

"_May I ask why you decided to join marine?"_

"_Trying to make something right in my life..."_

* * *

><p>Liara finally stopped the melding, gasping out for air, this was exhausting, and she couldn't believe Shepard had such life. She did asked her about her parents, and she always said she was an orphan, well at some point in her life, she indeed was one, but she never thought it would be like this. Shepard held such dark, strong secret in her, that was probably eating her out. I was amazing how she kept it hidden during this all years, even from her own wife.<p>

Liara looked down and saw Shepard, gripping tightly onto the robe that Liara was wearing; as she had her head leaned against Liara's chest while the human just cried biting down on her lips, trying to control any sound that could escape from her mouth. No matter how much she wanted to scream and rage around while crying, she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry..." Liara mumbled, as she wrapped her arms around her wife's body and held her tightly against her chest, caressing her back softly.

Shepard simple allowed herself to fall into her lovers embrace and let herself cry to sleep on Liara's lap.

And that's what happened, Shepard soon fell asleep, and Liara simple layed her over the couch, softly, and covered her body with a blanket. Then planted a kiss on her lover's forehead. "I love you, Shepard."

While she was showing such affection, she felt her omni-tool vibrating on her wrist, she didn't removed it because she hoped maybe Benezia would send her something during the night, but she didn't, it was a vid call from Aria. "Aria, I'm surprised for such late call."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep because of what's going on. Also...is Shepard okay?"

"She...could be better."

"Did you saw it?"

"Yes...It was intense. I did not know Shepard held such secret within her, after spending so many years with her I thought I knew all about her, but I was wrong."

"Once she wakes up, tell her...shit tell her I apologize for melding with her. Also you both should relax I doubt a Shepard and a T'Loak together can be in danger, they know how to take care of themselves. But we will bring our daughters home, together."

"Thank you for the cocern, Aria. I actually feel more relieved knowing that perhaps my daughter is with yours, at least she's not alone, and they are both good girls in their own way. – Perhaps tomorrow we could meet? My house, so we can discuss this."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe Shepard won't throw a fist this time. – I shall tell Tevos once she's awake, and then you tell me the hour."

"Alright, Aria. Once again thanks for your concern."

"Anytime." Aria turned off the call.

Liara sighed out and looked at her wife..._Don't worry Shepard, we will get her, and everything will be alright_... She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this was a sicko messed up chapter, I just threw my feelings all into this, and that's what happened. I'm sorry if it's not so pleasing for few, but I figured this was the best fitting thing, so yeah. – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. – The next chapter we shall see a conversation between the AriaTevos and Shepard/Liara.**

**Stick around! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said last chapter we would have a conversation between the parents, but I figured it was time to type Benezia and Venus, the two love birds. This is a rather sweet chapter, and about the maidens feelings.**

**Replay Review: metaladdict – First of all thank you for your review. Now, English isn't my first language either, I'm actually Portuguese, and I'm studying French as well, besides English. So it's like three languages hitting against each other, sometimes messes up my brain, hell my French grades are horrible right now. xD - Yet it's no excuse to fail the simplest typos. I stopped reading my chapters over again, I try to hurry up a chapter per day, since my last school year is starting, and I want to make sure I could go far with this fanfic before start studying again. - But I will stop rushing perfection and take more time to fix everything. – I shall remove how long the couple has been together so people don't have to debate themselves over Benezia's asari age, I rather keep things simple by saying she's a maiden and her suppose human years. – I'm indeed rushing things, maybe more than I actually wanted to, I just felt like finishing the chapter quick, and maybe even try finish the fanfic before the studies start again, but I guess not, and now I won't rush things anymore. – Once again, thank you for review, the advices are really useful, and I shall use them from now on, and hope the fanfic gets better. Thank you!**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Rebel Love<span>

_**Last night...**_

_Benezia was standing on her room with her ear slightly pressed against the door. She was trying to listen her mother and father's conversation, and soon was turning into an argument that made her stomach turn. She hated seeing her parents arguing, hell this is actually the first time she ever witnessed them fighting, but what hurt her the most is, she knows this is all her fault. The young asari feels empathy towards everybody, and she doesn't like make decisions without making sure nobody gets impaired, and it seems this time she wasn't so careful._

_As she kept on listening to them, she quickly got shocked with a statement from her father, was she really going to say what she thought? Was she really going so far on not allowing Benezia to have this child? She heard her mother quickly yelling back at her, making her realize how hurtful and foolish her words sounded. Even if her father was under stress, and pressure, she still couldn't believe her own father said that, and now she felt terrified. Who wouldn't? Your father who once was the Great Commander Shepard, saviour of the galaxy, the human spectre, she was basically a legend. So of course Benezia sometimes felt intimidated around her father, they don't have the same bond she has with her mother, it is different._

_But now after hearing her father words, she couldn't help herself but start reaching for a bag, and put as much clothes as she could in it, also gather all her money she saved from this few years, and put it inside the bag as well. She didn't want to stay here, fearing her father would have an argument with her as well, and bad things could happen. So after doing her bag, she dropped it over her shoulder, open her window and jumped off, using her biotics to land safely. This made her remember every time she had to sneak out from Venus house. With a small smile on her face, she decided to start running away from her house and get some cab, so she could go to Venus house, and ask for her help._

_In 15 minutes, Benezia was already at Venus house, she wasn't sure how she was going to approach the other asari, so she basically threw a rock against her window, but used her biotics to control the rock in the mid air, and have it only knock on the window softly, to make sure it wouldn't break. In few seconds, Venus open her window and saw Benezia hidden behind the cars of her parents. "What are you doing here?!" Venus asked half whispering, half yelling, hoping her parents wouldn't hear her. She could tell they were downstairs in the kitchen._

"_Need to talk to you, it's urgent." Benezia replayed._

_Venus simple nodded and jumped off her window, using her biotics to fall slowly on the ground as she rushed her way towards Benezia, then she noticed the bag on the asari's shoulder. "What's the bag for?"_

"_I told my mother I was pregnant. Her reaction was actually good, I thought she would be angrier, but she wasn't. However my father.."_

"_Wait, you are running away?" Venus asked with a frown._

"_I had to! My father's reaction was far from good, and she was actually up to "remove" the baby from me." Benezia looked at Venus with a slight frown before look down at her belly, and press her palm against it. She wanted to get pregnant with Venus, she didn't knew why she wanted it so soon, but every part of her told her to get pregnant now or else she would regret it. Even though things are tough right now, and she feels like regretting it, but she still won't let anybody harm her baby._

_Venus sighed out, and calmed herself, as she pressed her palm against Benezia's belly as well, she tilted her head forward and pecked her girlfriend's forehead. "Alright, let me pack few things, and I will take you out of here." After telling her this, she went back to her room, by climbing the walls, like she was a damn spider; Venus was always the sporty girl, athletic agile one. It only took her five minutes to get some bag with her clothes, then her money, and the keys of her car. Jumping off the window again, she went to her car with Benezia, and managed to remove her car from there quietly, before having it lift from the ground and fly quickly away from that place._

_Both asari maidens felt like they were on the run to protect their daughter, maybe they were over-reaction, nothing that bad could really happen, right? Her parents wouldn't be so evil; they were still some kind of heroes after all. Well at least Benezia's parents were. But still, they are young maidens, with a future daughter, they only want to make things easier for them and live in an adventure. Just like their parents had in their lives, exciting adventures._

* * *

><p><strong>Current timeMorning – Hotel**

Venus after running away with Benezia, she decided to get a hotel for the both of them, a two stars hotel, nothing big and fancy. Mostly because of the money, it would run out easily, plus, the more expensive places they went, the more important it was, the easily they could be detected by somebody. This two have already been in the news on the beginning of their lives because the media was delightful with the daughter of Shepard and the daughter of the Councillor Tevos. Hell, there was even a stupid magazine who said that Shepard and Tevos were actually together and the two little girls were sisters, it was a foolish magazine that Tevos had to quickly shut it down. Also Venus was on the "non so busy" part of Citadel, that part that wasn't full with rich people.

Venus woke up once the sunlight came through the window and hit her eyelids. She slowly groaned lazily, and flipped over, now lying on her stomach. Pressing her elbows over the bed, she rose her upper body up and looked around. She saw how simple the hotel was, one large bed, a small table besides the bed, then a small TV, with drawers underneath it, and then they had the bathroom in their room that was so small they couldn't be together in it. Huffing out, her eyes finally laid on her lover, Benezia. The blue skinned asari was sleeping calmly and peacefully, with a smile upon her face. _Wonder_ _what_ _she_ _is_ _dreaming_... Venus thought, while tilting her head down and plant a soft kiss upon Benezia's forehead.

Benezia felt her lover's lips against her forehead, so she sneaked her hands up, and cupped Venus cheeks, before bring her head down and kiss her on the lips. Giving her a loving, soft, morning kiss. "Good morning."

Venus kissed her back, as she placed her palm over Benezia's arm, caressing her soft skin softly. "Morning, beautiful. "

Benezia smiled up at Venus as she kissed her once again, this time wrapping her arms around her neck, and holding her closer, hell Venus was even forced to drop herself over Benezia to keep kissing her, yet she managed to hold her upper body up by pressing her palms on the sheets. She didn't want to hurt Benezia.

"Relax, hun. Only three months, still very small."

"Still...You are never too careful."

"I take it your mother taught you that." Benezia perked up an eyebrow (if she had one), with a silly grin. She doubt Aria was the one who told her daughter that.

"Heh, yeah." Venus rolled her eyes playful. Her father also used to say that, but only when it's about business or about Omega. "So, today we need to go shopping. I need to buy two new omni-tools."

"Two?"

"Yeah, my mother took mine and plus we don't know of yours don't have any tracking device."

"Oh right..." Benezia pouted slightly before look down. They were really doing this, they were on the run from their parents, it was foolish, but for some odd reason her body was craving for this curiosity, for this adventure, she wanted it, and she wanted it to happen with Venus.

"Hey, don't pout now little mutt."

"That's mean!" Benezia slapped her shoulder playful before allow a giggle escape her lips.

Venus laughed, and grabbed Benezia's wrist to stop her from slapping her any further. Then she kissed her lover one more time, even allowing her tongue to explore her mouth. After few seconds, she pulled back and stood up from the bed. "Let's get ready."

* * *

><p>The two maidens were walking through the streets, hand in hand, as they chatted with a big smile on their faces. We could tell they were truly happy, even though the thought of their parents were still in the back of their mind, but Venus promised to keep themselves busy enough so they didn't had to think about the problems.<p>

"You got the omni-tools now. It's time to go for the _real_ shopping." Benezia said, as she gripped onto Venus hand and tugged her into some store, full of clothes.

"Of course..." Venus rolled her eyes once she saw that they were in the clothing store. She knew that Benezia loved going shopping for this kind of things. While Venus preferred to go shopping for some new tech or new weapons that she was allowed to use, which was like none, but she still enjoyed to go to the stores and admire them.

"Come on, I want to buy some new dress." Benezia said with a giggle as she began to search for the perfect dress. Which was something hard to do, in the end she had like ten dresses on her hands, and Venus was staring at her like she was crazy. "Come on, don't look at me like that. Help me get rid of at least five of them."

"Alright." Venus walked over, and got rid of the dresses that showed too much skin. Even though the asari's were comfortable with their sexuality, the normal dresses they used still covered their entire bodies. "There, go try them Nezzie. Do some fashion show for me." Venus said with a silly grin before wink at her, and then she walk up to some chair, and sit down on it, waiting for her lover to show up, this time with a dress on her.

Benezia took some five minutes to remove her clothes and put on the dress. It was a black dress, with orange stripes on the edges of her body. It covered her entire form; the sleeves were a bit baggy on the end, to reveal more of her hands, and her wrists, if she wishes to wear jewellery. Now that she was dressed, she showed herself in front of Nezzie. "Ta-dam!"

"Oh wow." Venus commented with a smile on her face, as she looked up and down at Benezia, it was a decent dress, it stayed good and elegant. Like a real lady. "Try this one now." Venus stretched out her hand, handing her another dress.

Benezia smiled as she took the other dress on her hands and went change again. After some minutes, she was already on her last dress. This one took her more time, because it was completely different from the other. This one was black, with blue details on the bottom, and then there was a big cut on her back, revealing her blue skin. It was sleeveless one, so it was mostly likely hanging around her neck, and hugging her curves perfectly. This was a good dress to impress Venus some time, maybe for some dinner, who knew, but she still wants to hear her lover's opinion just to make sure she likes too. Stepping out, she showed herself to Venus again. "So what you think?"

Venus was starting to get bored of waiting, but the very moment her girlfriend showed up with a beautiful dress, her face quickly lighten up, as she was speechless. She didn't say much at first, which was leaving Benezia uneasy. Standing up, she walked up to the _Shepard_ asari, and took her hand slowly, as she forced her to spin around, so she could take a look at her full outfit. It was gorgeous, of course she didn't wanted Nezzie to wear it all the time, but it would be amazing for private and special moments. "Goddess, Nezzie, you are beautiful. So, so freaking gorgeous."

A purple blush showed up over her blue cheeks. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Venus grinned, quickly rushing her lips against her lovers, kissing her deeply, for few seconds, before just keep on pecking her kisses, like she was happier than ever, and she was. Who wouldn't be happy spending time with the person you love the most? And the little future baby that still wasn't in your arms, but you still loved her more than anything.

Benezia giggled through the all kisses Venus was giving her. As much as she enjoyed this, people were already looking at them. Pressing her palms softly against her girlfriend's shoulders, she pushed her away slowly. "Thank you, darling. I will buy this and the first one."

* * *

><p>Benezia had already three bags on her hands, one carried her dresses, other carried a pair of shoes she bought, and the other one was smaller, with some jewellery. Since this wasn't the most rich part of Citadel they could find cheap things easily, maybe they won't last as long as the good ones, but oh well, it's still good business.<p>

"Hey babe. I still want to buy something."

"What? Don't tell me it's another omni-tool?" Benezia mocked her with a chuckle.

"Nah, something I know you will like."

"Oh? Like shoes?"

"Nah, well we could, but they wouldn't fit you."

Benezia frowned slightly wondering what the hell she meant by that.

"Come on, we are almost there." Venus tugged her hand, and in ten steps they reached a baby store. Yes, Venus thought about buying some baby clothes, even if it was just one outfit, she wanted the first outfit of their daughter being bought by themselves.

"Goddess, Venus!" Benezia said with an exciting yelp as she jumped onto her girlfriend's arms.

"Easy there." Venus chuckled, holding her. "Figured you would like it. Shall we shop now?"

Benezia pecked her lips, before sigh happily and then skip into the store.

"May I help you?" A young woman human approached the couple with a smile on her face.

"Oh we are looking for some baby girl outfits." Venus said.

"Age?"

"Newborn." Benezia answered with a smile.

"Follow me please." The human walked towards some shelves full of newborn baby girl outfits. They were pink, red, purple, yellow, even blue but with details of pink. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." The human gave them a warm smile, before walk away.

"Oh my, look at this one Venus!" Benezia yelped in excitement again as she took out one of onesies and showed it to Venus. It was a white one, with pink details around it, and it even had a hood to cover the baby's head. It was beautiful for Benezia, but almost anything so small was amazing for her, it made her face the reality, that she was really going to do this, that she was really going to have Venus daughter.

"It's beautiful, babe." Venus told her with a smile, before start looking for outfits. She found some layette, this one was yellow and it was written "I love daddy." "Hey, look at this one!" Now Venus was the one yelping in excitement, as she quickly showed it to Benezia.

"Gorgeous, we will have to take that one." Nezzie gave her girlfriend a warm smile. She was glad that Venus was as excited as she was about this.

_After twenty minutes..._

The two asari maidens were done with the baby clothes; they were now paying for it. They bought the layette Venus found, two onesies, two pair of socks and then a pair of small boots.

"Here you go. I hope your future daughter will enjoy it." The human worker told them with a smile.

"Ah-uh...Thank you but how do you know it's for our future daughter?" Venus asked, a bit suspicious as she perked up an eyebrow.

"It's rather obvious, miss. I saw lot of excitement in your faces, the only excitement we see from happy parents that are waiting for their child."

"Yes, we can't wait for our baby girl." Benezia spoke up with a warm smile, as she watched Venus taking the bags.

"I hope she will be healthy and happy with such wonderful parents. – Come anytime, thank you for picking us."

"Thank you as well." Venus thanked again, as she took Benezia's hand and left the store. It was past the lunch time, and Venus figured Benezia would be hungry by now. "Let's eat something." Venus kissed her girlfriend's cheek, this time a long loving kiss, showing her affection, before start walking again, trying to find some place for the two of them to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! - Yeah, 3k words for this. I wanted to make sure it would be a chapter that showed a normal day of this two and a sweet one as well. – Next chapter will be the parents talk, and them trying to figure out how to find their daughters.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter was Benezia and Venus being a lovely couple, now this chapter is a conversation between the parents. – Also in here it will show up an OC, it's my first oc in fanfics, so I hope you guys like her.(She's based on the character Nana Osaki from the anime NANA) **

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Your daughter<span>

**T'Soni's House**

"Thank you, Doctor." Tevos spoke as she took the cup of tea.

"You welcome, but please call me Liara."

"Then call me Tevos." The asari councilor smiled.

Liara nodded and handed another cup of tea, this time for Aria who was sitting beside her partner on the couch. This tea was from Thessia, a tea that Shepard refused to drink, because last time she did, she went through a horrible allergy, yes it seems we found one of the Shepard's weakness, she thought she didn't had any allergy, but it seems that tea was enough to prove her wrong.

"Anyway, where the hell is Shepard?" Aria asked, perking up an eyebrow, as she held the cup in her hands.

"Right here." Shepard spoke, as she rushed her way downstairs, while looking through her omni-tool and typing some message. "I'm glad you both enjoyed us." She said while approaching the asari couple, and sit down across them on the other couch chair.

"Yeah, even if we think it's normal, we don't want them go running around without telling us where they are." Aria spoke with a shrug before take a sip from her tea.

"Any ideas how we will find them?" Tevos looked at Shepard and Liara.

"I'm not sure, I never thought Benezia would run off without any warning. Perhaps they are still on Citadel, or perhaps not." Liara answered.

Shepard frowned slightly when she heard Liara's words, it was obvious the ex-commander didn't wanted to believe that their daughter wasn't in Citadel anymore. "They are here, I got my contacts to do vigilance, so they can be sure who enters and leaves Citadel."

"Someone's a step ahead." Aria commented, perking up an eyebrow while looking at Shepard.

Before Shepard could replay, knocks against the metal door could be heard. "Two steps ahead." Shepard corrected Aria, before stand up from the couch and walk up to the door.

Liara simple shrugged wondering what Shepard really meant. Then everything they were able to hear was words that made no sense to them, but seemed happy.

"_Ciao, Julietta! Come stai?!"_

"_Ciao, Aria. Sto boh."_

"The fuck are they talking about? Did she just say my name?" The asari Aria spoke, wondering who the hell Shepard was talking to and what kind of language were they talking.

Before Aria could question herself again, Shepard finally went back to the living room, this time with another woman by her side. It was a woman even taller than Shepard, which wasn't so normal, Liara personally never saw a human taller than Shepard that was females. But this was woman was tall, pale, black short straight hair, and then skinny yet muscled arms. Her outfit in earth could be called as a punk, she had leather pants, then a white tank-top underneath a black leather jacket, around her neck she had a necklace with spikes, the same thing around her wrist, then chains hanging on the pocket of her pants. Black boots that could break any jaw she kicked. Then she had small yet chubby red lips, and black makeup on her eyes. On her lips was hanging a cig that she still didn't lit it on, because Shepard told her to not to, so at this moment she was removing it from her lips and putting it behind her ear, that was covered with earrings and piercings.

"Guys this is Aria aka Arianna, so let's just call her Ariana." Shepard said, as she looked at Aria, not her fault this asari had a common Italian name.

Arianna looked at the three asari's with her dark eyes, as a smirk showed up over her lips. "Cazzo, Julietta! I always knew you had a fetish for asari's, since you dressed as a naughty asari, but three with you? ...Well Sullivan would be proud." Arianna laughed, a bit loud, not really caring about the other people in here.

"What? Naughty asari?...Forget it, I'm not interested on finding out…" Liara said leaning her back against the chair, still looking at Shepard's friend. How come she never found out her lover had this different? She spent so many years with her, yet she never heard a single word from this woman.

"Talk by yourself. I'm actually very interested on seeing Shepard as an asari." Aria said with a grin as she eyed Shepard, but then groaned lowly, when Tevos elbowed her stomach.

"I was drunk, totally against my will." Shepard said clearing her throat, as she stretched out her hand, basically telling her friend to take the seat besides Liara, as Shepard simple stood.

"Yeah right, the vids don't show you so against your will." Arianna laughed again as she sat down besides Liara.

"ANYWAY…I need your help." Shepard cleared her throat again, making her friend shut up about embarrassing memories.

"Oh? Who do you need me to kill?"

The three asari's did not know who this woman really was, but they could figure out she would help them to find their daughters, so hearing the human talking about killing, Tevos and Liara spoke at the same time. "No killing!"

Arianna jumped slightly staring at them, opening her eyes wide, the hell was wrong with them?

"She's joking guys, she doesn't kill." Shepard raised her hand, making everybody calm down.

"Only when it's needed." Arianna corrected her, as she raised her arm, dropping it over the chair. Her jacket was slowly raised by her move, and it could show the gun that was hanging on her hip.

"Don't worry. It won't be needed. I'm calling you here because you are the best tracking people person I know."

"Why? Thank you…Who do you need to find?"

"Well…My daughter and her…girlfriend, which is their daughter too." When Shepard spoke about Venus she pointed at Aria and Tevos, so Arianna could know.

"Oh? They ran away already? Guess it's in your daughter's blood. You are a little runner yourself, can't blame her."

"Ugh, Arianna stop referring me to everything. Will you help us or not?" Shepard was trying her best to stop the mouth of her friend, she was indeed a good friend, but a big mouth one.

"Yeah, I will help. No charges, as long as I get an asari for me too." Arianna said with a smirk.

"We are not pets." Tevos spoke up.

"I can get you some dancers." Aria said with a frown as she watched Arianna, for some odd reason she liked this woman already, at least she was more interesting and fun than Shepard.

"Thanks, don't worry. I won't sell them, I just need some release." Arianna spoke with a kind smile upon her face, she could change from cocky into a kind honest person. She stood up from the couch already leaving.

"Wait where are you going? I need to give you information." Shepard approached Arianna.

"Julietta. I read the magazines, I don't need you tell me that Benezia ran away with Venus."

"How the hell did you know? Does magazines really write everything?" Aria asked.

"Oh they do, it's funny though. The one that cracked me the most was a magazine who said that Shepard had an affair with Tevos and Venus was actually her daughter. Literally laughed my ass off."

"Yeah, that was quite disturbing…" Aria said with a frown.

"They don't write the truth most of the times, but they assume things, and Benezia with Venus is one of them. I just put everything together, and figured those two are on the run now. Either because two asari's together isn't that acceptable, or because this papa bear here found out." When she said papa bear, she looked at Shepard with a smirk.

"I guess the second one is one of the reasons…But it's not only that. You see, Benezia's pregnant, we found out by the worst way possible." Shepard shrugged before continue. "It's hard to take in, but it seems for asari's its normal this wild things, however I will only rest if I know where she is and if she is safe. – That's why I need your help."

"Si, si. I know, don't worry we will get her." Arianna said as she looked at Tevos and Aria. "Yours too. – Anyway, when I first ran away from home, I went to friend's house. Remember yours?"

Shepard sighed, seeing herself forced to answer. "I…I went to sleep under a bridge, guess being anti-social never worked out."

"Exactly, if both girls are missing, then they aren't facing a runaway trip as hard as you think. Hell, maybe they are in some hotel sleeping and doing whatever couples do. Or maybe they are going through little adventures here and there."

"I don't find that very comforting, you know." Shepard folded her arms.

"What I'm trying to say, is that she's your daughter. You really expect her to behave forever? Plus Venus…No offense Queen of Omega…" Arianna raised her hands like she was surrounding with a small smirk on her face. Of course she knew Aria, she knew Tevos, she knew Liara, from magazines, from things Shepard told her time to time, and then she finds her own information.

"None taken. I trust her, so I know she's alright, and I know she will take care of Benezia. But it's still nice to know where they are." Aria replayed.

"I bet. Anyway, Julie, I shall leave now, I have some business to finish, but don't worry before the nightfall I will have information about them. Don't underestimate me." Arianna grinned, as she approached Shepard, wrapped her arms around the ex-commanders neck, giving her a tight long hug, before kiss her left cheek, then her right one, the last kiss lasted for few seconds, which was probably leaving Liara jealous, however this is how you greet and say goodbye in Italy, at least in few places is. "Ciao, Julietta." Arianna mumbled before turn around and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah short chapter sorry. But this was only to introduce this new oc, and the fanfic is actually almost ending, so yeah. Just two more and it ends – I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be dramatic. <strong>

**Stick around!**


End file.
